


Come What May

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Brian's thoughts after season 5. Justin has returned from New York. Justin and Brian have been married for two months. Sequel to: 'Stronger Than Ever.'





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is the last story of my Season 5 One-Shot series. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed each and every story.  


* * *

Brian's POV

 

Ever since the night that I met Justin, nothing has ever been the same. Justin and Gus both came to me on the same night, and I have never regretted having either thing happen. I love both my boys, and I want nothing more, than for both of them to be happy.

 

I know that I treated Justin like complete shit for the first few years of our relationship, which I never even called it, though it is what he and I are in. I tricked in front of him, I said cruel hurtful things to him, and I was pretty fucking stupid in general.

 

I was crushed when I almost lost Justin because of the bashing. What hurts the most, is that I was going to tell Justin I love him, that night. But I never got to. What I got was one of the most important people in my life, almost dying before me, in my arms.

 

After that, everything went completely downhill. Justin was different when he got out of the hospital. Not that I should have expected him to stay the same. Even though that's what I wanted. He couldn't remember our dance, and it hurt me. I wanted my Sunshine back. 

 

But what I got in his place was something completely different. It wasn't the Justin that I had fallen in love with. It was like he was some pod-Justin. He looked like Justin, smelled like Justin, but it just wasn't him. I didn't know how to treat this new version of my lover.

 

So over the next course of three years, a lot of fucked up shit happened. Justin fell for bullshit pretty words and flowers, then when he got over that, he joined the Pink Posse, then there was the time when I had cancer. Then there was the time when Justin and Michael got their hopes up of a Rage movie being made. 

 

There was Vic's death, and all the sadness we felt because of it. There was the bombing and the non-wedding, and so much other crap. I just know that after everything Justin and I have been though, together and apart, no one is going to stop us from being together.

 

We have been through so much shit, and we are now stronger men because of it. Sure, Justin and I fight sometimes, but I really do think that it is for the best. I feel that if we didn't fight, we would end up bottling up our feelings inside for so long, that we would either become dead and hollow inside.

 

Or we would end up hating each other or blaming each other for things that go wrong in our lives, and that is the last thing that either one of us wants. So we try and talk things out, even though I still have trouble admitting my feelings sometimes. Justin doesn't push as much as he used to.

 

On one hand, I'm thankful for that. I can't just spill to him everything about myself. I know that he knows a little bit about my childhood, from Debbie and Michael, and from seeing my mother that one time. But it doesn't mean I want Justin to know everything that happened.

 

I don't want him to know why I'm so fucked up. I just want Justin to keep seeing me as he does, as the man that he loves. I want for the two of us to have a happy life together. I understand that Justin has changed a lot in the last couple of years, and I'm not just talking about the bashing.

 

I'm talking about the fact that he can read me once more, and is okay with not living in a house with a white picket fence, and having a million children running around all time. I'm sure that in the near future Justin might think about having a child, and I hope that if he decides to, I hope he talks to me about it.

 

I can just imagining a tiny Sunshine. The thought brings a smile of pure joy to my face, and when I feel arms slip around my waist, my smile widens. "Hi Sunshine," I say, pulling him close for a kiss. When the kiss ends a few minutes later, Justin asks me what I'm thinking about.

 

I tell him what I'm thinking about, and I feel my heart swell a little more when my Sunshine's face lights up. Just from his reaction, I can tell that Justin is glad the idea of us raising a child together, doesn't scare of horrify me. It's quite the opposite, actually. I'll do anything for my Sunshine. Anything at all, because I love him.

 

I want us to have a family, and I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. I've probably turned into a sap just by thinking these things. But then I look at Justin again and since I'm so glad that he's in my life, I realize that if becoming a sap means my blonde stays in my life, then I'll do whatever it takes.

 

I know that come what may, Justin and I will get through it. We are better and stronger together, than we are apart. I know that it's not going to be easy, but I don't want it to be easy. I want to work for things, so that in the end, everything feels much better knowing that we everything we could, and this is the best we can make it.

 

The End.


End file.
